


In absentia

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Starting Over, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der König ist tot, lang lebe die Königin. Oder nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In absentia

**Author's Note:**

> Dreidimensionale Beziehungen, Eifersucht als zweischneidiges Schwert und die einseitige Blindheit des zu Naheseins. In absentia – lat. In Abwesenheit, dasselbe gilt hoffentlich nicht für die innere Logik der Story. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach sagen, das hier sind die chaotischen 24 Stunden nach Angels Tod aus Cordelias Sicht mit neuen Erkenntnissen sind, weil Spike immer gut für ungewollte Introspektive und mehr in meinen Fics ist. *pets her smart, snarky, slashy Spike* Spoiler up to AtS 3x06 Billy.

_Cause things are gonna change so fast,_  
_All the white horses have gone ahead._  
_I tell you that I'll always want you near -_  
_You say that things change, my dear._  
_~Tori Amos – Winter~_

 

_Is this it - is this it - is this it?_

In der Nacht, in der Angel starb, verstand Cordelia zum ersten Mal, was es hieß eine Seele zu verlieren. Nicht ihre. Eine. Diesen Bruch, der sich durch ihr gesamtes Wesen zog von einem Moment zum anderen.

Erst Angel lachend über einen von Gunns Witzen, die Gang, so wie sie sein sollte, sie mit Adrenalin in den Adern umringt von Testosteron nach einem Kampf und der ungebändigten Energie von _gewonnen – gewonnen – gewonnen_ als ihrem gemeinsamen Lebenspuls und sie standen verschwitzt auf dem regennassen Asphalt und Cordelia strahlte ihren Held dieser Nacht an, weil der Joke zwar nicht gut war, aber er ihren Hals in letzter Sekunde vor einem Paar Fänge bewahrt hatte und der Schnitt an ihrer Stirn sich jetzt mehr nach einem Kratzer anfühlte, außerdem klang Angels seltenes Lachen nach Sieg und Unendlichkeit, bis es abrupt verstummte und er überrascht auf seine Brust blickte und sie glaubte, dass er den Schmerz nicht realisierte, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal sein Ende, denn im nächsten Moment wehte der Wind ihr seinen Staub ins Gesicht, ihre Haare, ihre Kleidung und sie schmeckte seinen trockenen Tod in ihrem geöffneten Mund, in der Parodie eines letzten Kusses und ihr Warnschrei verstummte, bevor er ihre Lippen verließ.

Dann die Leere.

Asche auf ihrer Zunge, Scherben in ihrer Kehle und dem endlosen Echo von _verloren – verloren – verloren_ im Kopf.

Wesley schoss den entwischten Frischling effektiv vom Dach des Lagerhauses, Gunn schlug ihn brutal zu einer blutigen Masse und sie pfählte ihn ohne Triumph. Nur ein weiterer Vampir, richtig? Trivial und weltbewegend in einem, sie hatte gelernt mit dieser Zerrissenheit von Werten in ihrer Welt zu leben.

Danach fuhren sie zu Point Dume, starrten in die Nacht. Die Wellen genug um die Stille zwischen ihnen zu füllen, eingeklemmt zwischen den beiden Männern mit genügend Halt auf jeder Seite. Wie eine rostige Ankerkette oder vergessene Wäscheleine im Sturmwind oder irgendeine beschissene Metapher für ihr Leben, das sie mit den beiden Pfeilern neben ihr verband und dieser neuen Leere, die sie eingenommen hatte an der Stelle, an der vorher Angel als behagliche Schmusedecke hing. Eng um sie geschlungen war, wenn es zu kalt und einsam für sie wurde.

Die stumme Kommunikation zwischen ihnen, die Fragen im Rhythmus der Wellen, die gegen den Strand barsten.

_Was war das? Wie geht es weiter? Können wir das überstehen? War das Angels Wiedergutmachung? Wirklich? Das? Ist es das wert gewesen? Nein?_

Pechschwarzer Pazifik endlos vor ihnen, Gischt nur entflohene Geister in der Schwärze. Endlos in Bewegung und mit dem Sonnenaufgang im Nacken, der das Meer stetig blutrot färbte, die Finsternis für einen weiteren Tag in die Schranken gewiesen wurde. Sie stieg langsam über Gunn aus, hinunter zum Strand und in den Ozean, weil es sauberer erschien, Angels Staub dort abzuwaschen als in ihrer Dusche.

Vielleicht auch symbolkräftiger. Vielleicht weil sie sich ausgebrannt fühlte. Ein Aschenputtel ohne Prinz.

_Ausgelöschte Flamme und was war jetzt mit ihrem Leben? Was?_

Wes und Gunn taten es ihr nach und sie blieben bis das Meer wieder Meer war, die blutrote Magie eingebüßt durch einen neuen Tag. Vor Kälte bebend oder vielleicht Schock mit triefenden Kleidern und sie fühlte Gunns Hand unter ihrem Kinn, als er entschlossen nach etwas in ihrer Miene suchte. Sein eigener Blick manifestierte Schatten, seine Gesichtfarbe mehr grau in der blendenden Helligkeit. Solange durchleuchtend, bis er schließlich in ihren Augen fand, was er suchte und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Fühlte Wes’ Arm fest um ihre Schulter, als er sie zum Plymouth führte und sie hätte ihn abgestreift, wenn sie die Energie dazu gehabt hätte. Sie konnte kein Ballast sein. Sie war nicht so schwach, wie ihre zitternden Knie ihr einreden wollten. Stattdessen folgte sie ihm blind und taub und wurde wieder wie selbstverständlich in der Mitte platziert und sie schob die Tränen auf den Fahrtwind, weil es sich nicht so anfühlte, als ob sie tatsächlich zu ihr gehörten.

Worte erst mit Fred zurückkamen und Cordelia wollte die Hände über ihre Ohren legen, bei dem Zerreißen der Stille, bis Wesley die hysterische Schreie in ein anderes Zimmer, anderes Stockwerk oder drei lenkte und Cordelia die Bürotür hinter dem nutzlosen Klagen schloss. Gunn im Sessel in der Ecke – Schattenmann - und sie hinter dem Schreibtisch, die Nummer suchend, die sie sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, auswendig zu lernen, vermutlich genau aus diesem Anlass. Nach dem dritten Klingeln, „Dawn Summers.“

„Cordelia, kann ich Buffy sprechen, es ist wichtig.“ – „Klar, warte kurz.“ – „Hallo?“

Mehr Worte, aber weniger, als sie erwartet hatte, bis man sich einigte, am Abend eine Totenwache am Strand zu halten. Was zu einem Anruf bei Lorne führte und Gunn, der ihr den vergessenen Hörer aus der Hand nahm und sie in die Arme. Ihr Gewicht mühelos die Treppen hinauftrug und sie in ihr Zimmer brachte, das sie für raue Nächte und lange Recherchesessions reserviert hielt. Mit ihr auf dem Bett liegen blieb, ihren bibbernden Körper irgendwann halbwegs unter die Bettdecke beförderte. Ruhiger Beschwichtigung in dem gleichmäßigem Streicheln ihres Rückens und ihr Gesicht in seinen feuchten Sweater gegraben, der nach Meer, Salz und Tränen roch, die er nicht vergossen hatte.

Kalter Asche und sie atmete durch den Mund, obwohl es keinen Unterschied machte und er warm war. Sehr warm, menschlich warm und sie sich fragte, ob sie diese Kälte je wieder abstreifen konnte. Ihre Finger unter sein klammes T-Shirt wanderten, Gänsehaut unter ihrer eisigen Berührung entstand und er ein „Shh’“ auf den Lippen trug.

Seine große Hand auf ihrer zum liegen kam, mit zwei Lagen Stoff dazwischen und seinem unausgesprochenen, ‚Das ist keine gute Idee’, in der Luft.

Ihr störrisches, ‚Es ist mir egal!’, war noch leiser, aber das Gewicht seiner warmen Hand augenblicklich zuviel, um dagegen aufzubegehren.

Cordelia sich wie eine zerfetzte Lumpenpuppe vorkam, der nun auch noch der Schatten gestohlen wurde, indem ihr desolater Zustand annehmbar erschien, um den Einsatz beim Pokerspiel zu erhöhen. Mit dem Gedanken und seinem stetigen Herzschlag im Ohr in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf verfiel, der zwischen verpassten Chancen der vergangenen Nacht und sehr realen Visionen der Zukunft hin- und herwanderte.

Keiner ihrer Feinde musste einen psychopathischen Rachefeldzug eines mörderischen Vampirs mehr befürchten und das war ebenfalls Schutz gewesen in den Zeiten, als Angel sein eigenes Ding durchzog. Darla Obsession oder Buffy Trauertrip, Angel warf trotzdem seinen beschützenden Schatten über sie. Ohne Champion waren sie leichte Ziele. Ohne übermenschliche Deckung, der Fähigkeit Wunden zu verkraften, die Menschen umbringen, würde es nur eine sehr kurze Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie untergingen. Alle. Allein oder gemeinsam.

Angel mit der ruhigen Frage, ob sie sein Shanshu annehme, es wäre sein Geschenk an sie und sie auf die frischen Gräber ihrer Freunde starrte, Wesley und Gunns dasselbe Datum trugen. Freds einige Monate früher, die Erde unberührt erschien, als ob es keinen Leib mehr zu beerdigen für sie gab. Ihr eigenes Grab drei Wochen älter war und das Gras trotzdem nicht ganz zum restlichen passte. Ausgestochen. Neu verlegt. Sie anfing zu rennen, als ob ihr der Teufel persönlich auf den Fersen wäre. Schluchzend in ihrem Traum auf dem Bett zusammenbrach, denn dafür waren Träume gut. Der Wechsel von nächtlichen Friedhöfen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer fließend.

Angels gefasste Stimme im Ohr, sie trotzdem hierher verfolgte, „Ich liebe dich, Cordy. Das war genug.“

„Verdammtes Arschloch, es war nicht genug und es war nicht an dir zu gehen.“ Ihren Fäusten, die wirkungslos gegen seinen Brustkorb trommelten und das knochentiefe Wissen, dass sie diese Bürde nicht annehmen wollte. Er ihr keine Wahl gelassen hatte. Ihr Gewaltsausbruch zu spät kam, um ihn noch für ihre Bedürfnisse zu erweichen.

Traumlogik, alles ergab Sinn. Ihr Zorn und seine Liebe, bis Gunn ihre Handgelenke hart packte, ihren aussichtlosen Kampf mit der Matratze beendete und sie in einen halbwachen Zustand aufrüttelte. Danach befand er sich in der Position des unanimierten Objekts, aber er ertrug es mit stoischer Fassung, aber weniger Geduld als Angel. Ein stahlharter Griff um ihren Körper, eine halbe Wende und sie war unter ihm begraben. Ihre aussichtlose Wut in Weinen überging und dann in Schlaf.

Sie wachte zu fremden Klagelauten auf, Minuten bevor sie Xanders tatsächliches, „Hallo? Ist jemand da?“, durch das Foyer hallen hörte.

Geschulter Alarm im Körper über ihrem, diesmal war es an ihr zu ernüchtern, „Ist okay, Gunn, Sunnydale ist eingetroffen.“

Als ob damit alles erklärt wäre und vielleicht war es das. Gunn löste sich behutsam von ihr, ein testender Blick und ein Nicken ihrerseits, damit war er aus dem Zimmer. Cordelia wechselte in eine frische Jeans und schwarzes Sweatshirt, das Gesicht, das ihr beim Zähneputzen entgegensah war aschfarben mit tiefschwarzen Augenringen. Getrocknetes Blut an ihrer Stirn und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie über den Schnitt genörgelt hatte, der sich schräg in ihrer Haarlinie verlor, bis Gunn sie mit den X-men verglich. Sie mit Rogue aufzog und dass sie Angels Schnellheilungskräfte möglicherweise in der Vergangenheit durch zuviel Hautkontakt absorbiert hatte. Ihr Konter, dass sie auch nicht Wes’ spezielles Wächterwissen in sich aufgenommen hatte, obwohl sie den Engländer deutlich öfter wieder zusammengeflickt hatte oder Gunns Vorliebe für die Streitaxt. Der sich ihr lachend zuwendete, mit einem anzüglichen Funkeln und was auch immer seine Retourkutsche gewesen war, er glücklicherweise durch Angel unterbrochen wurde. Denn sie war nicht sicher, ob sie Gunns Performance von ‚Sexual Healing’ ohne permanenten Schaden seiner Person ertragen hätte.

Angel so sichtbar ratlos, wie bei jedem Filmverweis der letzten zwanzig Jahre, ‚Rogue? X-men?’

Es Zeit wurde für einen anderen Popkultur-Crashkurs für Angel, diesmal sogar Wesley die Spitze liefern konnte und Angels Antwort, ‚Eine Mutantin, unsere Cordy? Eher eine Amazone.’ Er hat über seine eigene Pointe gelacht, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde und wer hätte gedacht, dass Angel einmal richtig lag? Mmh?

Sie würde jetzt ihre rechte Brust ohne weiteres opfern für ein freies Schussfeld auf den Frischling und wer hätte das je für möglich gehalten? Sicher nicht sie. Cordelia konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, der Frau im Spiegel in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen spülte sie den Mund aus und band ihre Schnürsenkel, den Turnschuh gegen das Waschbecken gestemmt. Ihr Blick oberflächlich ihre Erscheinung kontrollierend, sie sah nicht aus, wie eine Frau, die den wichtigsten Mann in ihrem Leben verloren hatte, denn das war nicht ihr Part.

Sie fragte sich, was ihr Part war – Gefährte, Champion, Freund? Es war genug, um die Leere zu erklären, aber nicht den herben Verlust. Die Asche in ihrem Mund, die von zerbröckelten Geheimnissen erzählte. Ihr Kopf zum ersten Mal in Monaten absolut leer und ihr Körper so gottverdammt kalt, als ob sie der Geist hier im Raum war und nicht der Vampir in ihrem Augenwinkel.

Das Zusammentreffen mit ihren Gästen wenig erstrebenswert erschien. Tod der Anführer war der einzige Anlass, der sowohl LA oder Sunnydale heute kollektiv dazu bewegen konnte, die eigene Stadt zu verlassen und das war Fakt genug, um noch depressiver zu werden. So stand sie unbemerkt am Kopf der Treppe, verwundert über die Art, wie Buffys Truppe die Mitte des Raumes einnahm, um das graue Sofa verstreut, jeder um Buffy bemüht, weil sie tatsächlich die einzige war, die von ihnen Trost benötigte.

Die Angel vermissen würde. Ihn in Sunnydale vermisst hatte.

LA war gestern schillernder und beeindruckender gewesen. Eine Geliebte der ewigen Möglichkeiten, ohne Staubschicht, höchstens mit zuviel Puder und Make-up. Heute erschien alles außerhalb des Hyperion angefüllt mit potentieller Gefahr, wenn diese Stadt Angel geschluckt hatte, waren sie dann nicht alle im Bauch des Biestes? So wie Sunnydale ohne den Slayer subtil in Endzeitstimmung versetzt schien. Eine Geisterstadt, die noch nicht wusste, dass ihr Niedergang angebrochen war, mit dem Tod einer einzigen Frau und Cordelia hatte sich damals nicht erlaubt, Vergleiche zu ziehen.

Heute konnte sie sich nicht davor schützen.

Frisch aus dem Grab zurück und war das nicht der schlechteste Zeitpunkt für Buffys Seelenverwandten ins Gras zu beißen? Ein kosmischer Witz, wie konnte Angel sich in eine feine Brise Staub zu verwandeln, die ungefragt in jede Nische ihres Wesens eindrang? Ihre Freunde ohne Mittelpunkt zurückließ, sie alle ohne Gravitationszentrum an den Rand gedrängt waren. Irgendwo zwischen halbherziger Verteidigung und geplantem Rückzug. Wesley mit überkreuzten Armen gegen den Tresen gelehnt, Gunn mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Fred als Ball in Lornes Armen auf der Couch.

Aber sie waren mehr als Außenseiter, oder? Selbst wenn sie eins zu zwei in der Unterzahl lagen, war das ihr zuhause und sie war irritiert, über die unangebrachte Erbitterung, die sie anfüllte. Sie sollte froh sein, dass Angels letzte Ehrerbietung aus mehr als fünf Personen bestand. Dass seine Totenwache sich aus fast genau den gleichen Leuten zusammensetzte, mit Buffy in seiner Rolle und er die Anerkennung für sein Leben bekam, die er sich verdient hatte. Sie sollte, aber sie war es nicht. Sie hätte es vorgezogen zu fünft mit genügend Hochprozentigen an den Strand zu fahren und Lornes besänftigende Magie auf sich wirken zu lassen, ohne Charade und mit der Hoffnung, dass sie am Ende dieser Nacht wieder wussten, warum es richtig war, diese Mission nicht abzubrechen.

Ob sie überhaupt noch eine hatten, ohne Angel.

Dass es auch gute Zeiten gegeben hatte, mit ihm.

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, die Niedergeschlagenheit zurückzudrängen, sich zu erinnern, das Wunschdenken vergeudete Zeit war und sie diesen Ausflug in jeder anderen Nacht machen konnten. Nur nicht heute. Sie hatte gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen als Gastgeberin.

Ihr Blick zum Fußende der Treppe ging, wo Spike gegen die Seite des Waffenschrankes gelehnt stand. Ebenfalls Außenseiter, er erschien seltsam passend für diese Rolle und ihre Implikationen hier. Er war Angels echte Familie und Cordelia wusste, dass es für Vampire keine Unterscheidung zwischen den Rollen gab, die Menschen so gerne zuteilten. Die Buffy nun das Recht gab, ihren Seelenverwandten nach Jahren der Trennung offen zu betrauern und den Rest auf unscheinbare Nebenrollen reduzierte, obwohl vier Leute tagtäglich mit eben diesem zusammengearbeitet hatten.

Angel nicht viel mehr als Buffys Highschool Sweetheart war und soviel mehr als ihr gemeinsamer Boss.

Die Parts waren Bullshit. Offene Lügen. Falsche Rücksichtnahme, aber sie würde kein Theater veranstalten, ihre besten Manieren bei Angels Abschied waren ein Muss.

„Hallo.“

Die Gruppe drehte sich in ihre Richtung, Cordelia versuchte ein gefasstes Lächeln und den Mienen zufolge, scheiterte sie kläglich. Da war echte Betroffenheit in Xanders Gesicht und ein Verständnis, das sie nach all den Jahren nicht erwartet hatte. Giles trat steif vor die Gruppe, kultivierte Stimme, die die Floskel echt klingen ließ, „Cordelia, auch dir mein herzliches Beileid.“

Es war so sehr Giles, so förmlich untertrieben und mit soviel Gefühl dahinter, dass sie sich für einen Moment siebzehn Jahre jung fühlte. Ein Echo seines, ‚Cordelia, es tut mir leid. Du hattest mehr Ehrlichkeit von Xander verdient.’ Im Krankenhaus mit der schmerzenden Wunde einer entfernten Eisenstange in der Seite, zerplatzen Träumen im Kopf und Giles aufrichtiger Anteilnahme. Ihre Kehle eng wurde bei der Erinnerung, ebenfalls ein Echo, nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, „Danke.“

Gunns und Wesleys alarmierte Augen waren auf ihr, sogar Freds Kopf ging in einem unbequemen Winkel in ihre Richtung.

Sie würde nicht zusammenbrechen und sich keine Schwäche erlauben.

 _Mache ihn stolz._ „Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle so kurzfristig gekommen seid.“ Damit hatte sie Lornes Skepsis, aber er sah von einem Kommentar ab, „Wir dachten, dass wir die Zeremonie gleich halten. Okay?“

Allgemeine Zustimmung wurde gemurmelt und Cordelia fragte sich, ob sie damit gleich die Bar eröffnen konnte, denn nicht nur Wesley sah aus, als ob er etwas Stärkeres als Wasser vertragen konnte. Hölle, sie konnte Alkohol gebrauchen, um die Gefühle zu betäuben, die gestern noch zu neu gewesen waren, um ihnen einen Namen zu geben. Mehr vagen Eindrücken als Bewusstsein waren. Sie würden heute Worte an den Klippen verwenden müssen und sie hoffte, dass ihre nicht aus dem Vorwurf bestanden, dass Angel sie im Stich gelassen hatte.

Sein wortloses Versprechen gebrochen, sie zu überleben.

Ihr Kommando war barscher, als von ihr gedacht, „Point Dume, wir fahren mit drei Autos. Wes? Gunn? Ihr zeigt den Weg.“

„In Ordnung.“

„Hier“, die Autoschlüssel klirrten in Gunns Hand und sie nahm ein paar Stufen bis zur Mitte, damit warf er sie in ihre Richtung und sie fing sie. Den Schlüssel abwesend in ihrer Jeanstasche verstauend, überblickte sie die Gruppe, wenn sie ihr Gefühl für Gruppendynamik nicht im Stich ließ, waren Buffy, Willow, Tara und Giles in dessen Auto hergefahren und Spike, Dawn, Anya in Xanders.

Das Angebot war höflich, aber nicht von Nöten, „Fred und Lorne, ihr fahrt mit mir und ich habe noch Platz für zwei oder drei, wenn zusammengerückt wird, also?“

„Ich fahre mit dem Angelmobil.“

Sie nickte dem Vampir zu, „Okay.“ Der Rest sammelte sich um Wes und Gunn. Giles und Xander mit den jeweiligen Autoschlüsseln. Gut. „Wir können demnach los?“

Der Tross setzte sich anstandslos in Bewegung, für einen Moment meinte sie die gleiche Erleichterung in Spikes Miene zu sehen, bevor sie sich in Unglauben auflöste und sie hatte keine Zeit sich zu wundern, nur einen Augenblick der Selbstgeißelung, denn es war wirklich unklug ihre Order von der Treppe aus zu geben. In ihrer Position. Sie hoffte, dass der Angriff von vorne kommen würde und wurde enttäuscht. Die Wucht der Vision traf sie im Rücken, schleuderte sie nach vorne und sie sah sich in die Leere fallen, bevor sie auf den Asphalt knallte.

 _Deine (_ Seine _) Hände brennen, die Armbrust rutscht außer Reichweite und die Rolle zur Seite ist mehr Instinkt, als Können und der Griff zur Innentasche pures Adrenalin. Deine (seine) Finger schließen sich um die Pistole und du (er und sie und eigentlich wisst ihr beide) weißt, dass das hier nicht dir (euch) passieren kann, weil du (ihr) vorbereitet bist (seid oder ward), weil dein (der) verdammte( ~~r~~ ) Angreifer giftgrün im Schein der dreckigen Straßenlampe war und wie ist das möglich? Was für eine Hautfarbe wird grün mit gelb gemischt? (Blau) Keine die du (er)kennst und er war mit Sicherheit nicht auf dein Bisschen Haschisch aus, denn wer würde sich damit abgeben – hier? In dieser Nachbarschaft? _

 

 _Perspektive ist überbewertet und (_ sie lässt sich fallen _.) Du zielst auf den riesigen Schatten, der sich über dir aufbaut und du leerst das Magazin ohne Wirkung, außer dass es deinen Angreifer mehr anpisst. Vampire lassen sich wenigstens von Kugeln herunterbremsen, aber das hier ist nicht dein üblicher Untoter und vielleicht hättest du heute daheim bleiben sollen. Deine Jagd ausfallen lassen und dich direkt auf den Weg zu Elis Party machen sollen, ohne deine Runde zu ziehen. Sein Aufröhren rasend wird bei jedem neuen Schuss. Siehst deine verdammten Kugeln abprallen, sogar von dem Auge und du fluchst laut und ebenso sinnlos, bis ein Tritt die Pistole aus deiner Hand unter einen Müllcontainer befördert und du deine Knochen unter seinem Gewicht knirschen hörst. Der Schmerz kommt eine Sekunde verzögert, schießt deinen Arm entlang, direkt in dein Gehirn und explodiert dort in einer Kaskade aus Rot und Orange und Feuer._

 

_Seine Faust zerschmettert deine Zähne und deine Nase, ist zu riesig um echt zu sein. Der Schmerz dagegen hat eine Art durchzudringen. Real zu werden. Dein Gehirn ist einzig beschäftigt ihn zu katalogisieren, als dass du dem Gedanken weiter Beachtung schenkst, was sein und nicht sein kann, denn die Frage, ob er deinen gesamten Schädel auf dem Pflaster zertrümmert hat, ist dringender, als die, ob er es kann._

 

_Du versuchst einen Kick zu landen, bringst deinen Fuß hoch, zu langsam, zu gottverdammt langsam und dann ist sein anderes Knie auf deinen Weichteilen, zerquetschend und dieser Schmerz ist eiskaltes Blau und abgehackte Atemzüge, die nicht tiefer als deine Kehle kommen und dann fühlst du eine kleine Klinge widerstandslos durch dein Sweatshirt gleiten. Unter deine Haut in deine Muskeln und du würdest schreien, wenn du genügend Luft dafür reserviert hättest und dann kommt der Schrei doch, weil Atemreserven überbewertet angesichts dieser Qual sind. Du erträgst diese riesigen Finger in deinen Eingeweiden nicht wirklich und er sucht etwas und findet etwas und dann spürst du ein Reißen und dann steht er auf und hat noch nicht einmal den verdammten Anstand es zu ende zu bringen. Dir die Kehle mit seinem ultrascharfen Skalpell durchzuschneiden, das fast keinen Druck hinter dem Schnitt benötigte._

 

_Lässt dich liegen, ohne Atem, ohne Chance und du merkst, wie die Farben sich verlieren zu Schwarz und Weiß werden, das Weiß ausblutet, die Schwärze alles einnimmt - dann bist du tot._

Cordelia kam zurück, unter schwarzem Leder begraben und einem schützenden Griff, um ihren Hinterkopf und Oberkörper. Für einen Moment dachte sie, ‚Gott sei Dank, Angel, hat mich erwischt!’, bis sie den Rauch registrierte und das Gemisch aus Zahnpasta, Blut und Asche auf ihrer Zunge.

„Ist okay, ist okay, ist okay -“ Das Mantra sollte ihn beruhigen und vielleicht auch sie selbst, weil er den Halt nicht lockerte und Angel zu genau wusste, wann es vorbei war und Spike nicht.

„Nur eine Vision. Spike, du kannst loslassen.“ Spike es nicht besser als ihr Körper wusste, denn ihr Herzschlag raste noch immer und Sauerstoff wurde zum Problem mit dem Eisenband um ihre Rippen, „Bitte, Spike.“

Der krampfartige Griff lockerte sich genug bei ihrem Flehen, dass sie glauben konnte, dass ihr Gehirn nicht von selbst auf die Stufe unter ihrem Kopf floss und dann meldeten sich ihre Rippen schmerzhaft zurück und sie fühlte etwas von ihrer Nase tropfen und hatte die Geistesgegenwart, den Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts über ihre Nase zu wischen, als Spike auf Abstand ging.

Sie sah in seinem Blick, dass es nicht die Überreste ihres ‚Rotz und Wasser’-Heulens ihres heutigen Halbschlafes war, sondern dass diese Vision ihren Tribut in Form einer geplatzten Ader gefordert hatte. Shit. Der Horror in Wes Miene hinter Spikes Schulter war genug, um ihren Magen auf erneute Achterbahnfahrt zu senden und sie brachte ihre Finger wieder unter ihre Nase und da war mehr Feuchtigkeit und sie musste nicht wirklich hinschauen, um zu wissen, dass sie rot waren. Das nervöse Lecken über ihre Lippen und ja, Blut, zuviel, sie versuchte den Strom nicht über ihr Kinn fließen zu lassen. Kein Problem mit halbgeöffnetem Mund und ihrem Kopf im Nacken.

„Uhm, ich glaube, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen, Spike.“

Es fehlte das Feuer hinter ihrer Anschuldigung und er verengte die Augen, sie bettelte mit ihren und er gab nach, „Sorry, Luv, das nächste Mal lasse ich dich ungebremst auf den Boden krachen, ist das mehr in deinem Sinne? Ja?“

„Nein.“ Ein dankbares Halblächeln und der Raum hörte langsam auf sich mit 80 Meilen die Stunde, um sie zu drehen. Sie konnte mit der verminderten Geschwindigkeit des Karussells umgehen und stand schleppend auf. Ihre Hand klammerte sich an das Geländer, traute ihren Füßen nicht ganz und Cordelia versuchte ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ohne Verluste von Körperteilen im Progress. Gunn war da mit Aspirin und sie wollte jetzt wirklich heulen, aber stattdessen schluckte sie die wirkungslosen Pillen mit dem Glas Wasser in weiser Voraussicht mit dem Blut hinunter und versuchte die Bilder zu ordnen.

„Deine alte Nachbarschaft. Ein riesiger blauer Dämon mit einem Auge, wie in der griechischen Sage?“

Ihr Blick ging ein wenig hilflos zu Wes und er gab ihr das Wort, das sie suchte, „Ein Zyklop?“

„Ja, sieht zumindest so aus. Kugeln und Pfeile haben keine Wirkung und er ist stark und auf der Suche nach einer Leber? Milz? Niere? Was auch immer, irgendein Organ und wir müssen uns beeilen. Der Angriff ist schon in einer guten Stunde.“

Wes war in Gedanken bei der Lösung, „Wir brauchen einen Stromschlag, das müsste funktionieren. Die Legende sagt, dass ein Blitz die Biester tötet. Fred, irgendwelche Ideen?“

Der Kopf neben seiner Schulter wippte aufgeregt auf und ab, Cordelia wurde von einer neuen Welle der Übelkeit bei der Bewegung getroffen. Sie kämpfte sie nieder und gab Gunn das leere Glas zurück. Er stand zwei Stufen unter ihr, fast auf Augenhöhe, leiser, „Das Opfer war einer deiner ehemaligen Kumpels. Dein zweiter Mann, der Caritas in einen Kriegschauplatz verwandelte?“

Er überlegte kurz, dann missmutig, „Rondell?“

Keine verlorene Liebe zwischen den beiden, „Ja. Der Angriff findet in der Seitengasse schräg gegenüber des neuen Spirituosenladens statt, hast du seine Nummer?“

„Ja“, Gunns Handy war draußen, bevor er sich umgedreht hatte.

Damit wäre es an ihr, sich in Recherche-Modus zu stürzen, aber die drei Stufen bis zum Plateau sahen gefährlich von ihrer schwankenden Perspektive aus und jeder andere schien diesem Problem momentan eher gewappnet zu sein. So blieb sie stehen, bis Lorne in ihrem Blickfeld mit einem nassen Handtuch auftauchte, „Die Visionen sollten deiner Vergangenheit angehören, Prinzessin. Ohne Champion sind sie an dich verschwendet.“

Lorne wütend war eine Seltenheit, aber der Stich saß. Die Hand erwartungsvoll ausgestreckt und mit falscher Euphorie, „Es scheint, dass die Mächte anderer Ansicht sind.“ Die roten Augen glühten auf, warnend von ihr, „Lorne.“

„Lass mich.“ Er wischte das Blut aufmerksam ab, die sanfte Berührung im harten Kontrast zu dem Tropensturm in seinem Gesicht. „Du weißt, worüber ich rede.“

Er wollte ihr nicht wirklich auf Angels Beerdigung eine Szene für etwas machen, das sich vollkommen außerhalb ihres Einflussbereichs abspielte. Lornes Liebe für Drama und Show ging nicht soweit, oder? Schneidend, „Können wir nicht _jetzt_ darüber reden?“

Gereizt, „Dann summ’ mir etwas vor.“

„Was?“

„Ich meine es Ernst, Cordelia.“

Dass er sie mit ihrem vollen Name ansprach, war Beweis genug dafür. Er presste den feuchten Stoff unter ihre Nase, ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gegen seine rechte Hand. Sein ärgerlicher Blick war auf ihre Stirn gerichtet, ihre Finger juckten, die Schnittstelle zu überprüfen, aber sie besann sich drauf, das Blut am losen Ende des Handtuches abzureiben.

Der Winkel war unangenehm, die verdammte Position war es mit seiner Wut so dominierend und seit wann gehörte Einschüchterung zu seiner Aura? Wahrscheinlich seit dem Moment, in dem ihre nach Überschreitung des persönlichen Freiraumes schrie. Sie rollte die Augen, kein kluger Schachzug, ihre Knie gaben nach und er folgte ihr fließend, beugte ihren Oberkörper auf der Treppe zurück und stand praktisch über ihr.

Ungeduldig von ihm, ohne einen Hauch von Mitleid für ihre missliche Lage, „Ich warte.“

Großartig, die ersten Noten von Beatles ‚Yesterday’ trotzig anstimmend, weil es ihr verdammter Themensong heute war und Lornes Grünton wurde eine Nuance blasser und sein Ausdruck grimmiger. Sie stoppte unvermittelt, „Ich will keine schlechten Neuigkeiten mehr hören.“

„Okay.“ Damit entfernte er das Handtuch, „Deine Nase blutet nicht mehr, Rehauge, das ist alles was ich dir an guten bieten kann.“

Sein Daumen folgte fast abwesend einem ihrer Augenringe und dann der Schock seiner warmen Lippen tröstend auf ihrer Stirn, bevor er ihr hoch half und abwartete bis sie ihre Balance wieder gefunden hatte. Ihren Oberarm schließlich loslassend, mit aufgesetztem Bravo, das noch belastender in der Stille von so vielen Menschen wirkte, „Die Bar ist hiermit offiziell eröffnet, unser Angel hat einige ausgezeichnete Flaschen für genau diesen Anlass eingelagert.“

Einwendend, „Lorne, in der Industrieküche ist mehr Auswahl an weicheren Getränken.“

„Glaub mir, Darling, der harte Stoff ist genau das, was wir brauchen werden, wenn ihr von eurer Mission zurückkommt.“

Cordelia war nicht neugierig, was für ein Desaster er in ihrer Zukunft gelesen hatte, das Angels edlen Whiskey erforderte. Besorgt? Ja, sie wäre verrückt, es nicht zu sein. Sah sich um, die geschockten Gesichter in der Mitte des Zimmers waren besorgniserregend auf eine ganz eigene Art – im Fokus auf sie. Die Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt war, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, gab ein abschwächendes Winken, „Willkommen in LA, wo Gläser halbleer sind, selbst wenn sie überlaufen.“

Cordelia schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über ihren missglückten Versuch, die Spannung zu entschärfen.

Halbleer? Das hier war Angels Abschied, sie waren in einer verdammten Wüste, ohne Aussicht auf Regen im nächsten Jahrzehnt. Die Perspektive eines halbleeren Glases hatte gerade einen himmlisch motivierenden Appell ihrer Meinung nach. Das entwickelte sich immer weiter weg von der erhabenen Trauerfeier, die ihr vorgeschwebt war.

Selbst wenn ihre Frage positiv beantwortet war, ob sie noch eine Mission ohne Angel hatten.

Buffys Augen waren sogar aus dieser Distanz rot und geschwollen, als ob sie den Tag mit nichts anderem als Weinen verbracht hatte und Cordelia fühlte eine Mischung von Bedauern und Bitterkeit. Willow hatte ihre beste Freundin fest im Arm. Xander und Dawn standen unkomfortable im Hintergrund, Anya und Giles tauschten einen Blick, der ihr zuviel Wissen enthielt. Tara war harmonische Ruhe im Gefühlschaos, während ihre Gruppe die Waffen für die Schlacht auswählten, besser gesagt Fred mit Wes’ Hilfe. Spike? Spike stand hinter ihr und Cordelia zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, er war komfortabler Ersatz einer anderen dunklen Aura in ihrem Rücken und sie war geneigt sich nach hinten fallen zu lassen, um zu sehen, ob er das Versprechen hielt, sie aufzufangen, wie es sein Sire immer getan hatte.

Kindisch, das wusste sie, besser für ihre Psyche und ohne sich umzudrehen, „Kommst du mit, wir könnten deine Muskeln gebrauchen?“

„Yeah.“ Er war auf einen Kampf aus, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen und sie verstand das zu gut.

„Was ist mit Angels Totenwache?“ Buffys Stimme klang zu hoch, zu mädchenhaft und kratzte an Cordelias zu dünner Fassade.

Frostig, „Hast du einen wichtigen Termin, den du nicht verpassen kannst?“

Die Kälte in ihr fand einen Ausgang, hing wie Winter und Eisnebel zwischen ihr und dem Slayer und Cordelia starrte den offenen Schock in Buffys Gesicht ohne zu blinken nieder, ohne Grund. Oder jedem Grund, der sich nicht in ihrem Besitz befand und die drei Monate, die Angel trauernd am Ende der Welt verbracht hatte, waren jetzt mit der Jägerin hier mehr als jemals zuvor verschwendete Zeit.

Noch eine Nuance jünger, „Nein.“

Nicht ihre Schuld. Es war nicht Buffys Schuld. Nicht schuldig. _Erinnere dich._ Unschuldig.

Ihre eigenen Zähne knirschten unter dem Druck, die unprovozierte Feindseligkeit drinnen zu halten und sie schluckte mühsam das Eis hinunter, spürte, wie es durch ihre Speiseröhre kroch. Deutlich weniger aggressiv, „Also, dann haben wir die ganze Nacht Zeit und diese Vision kann nicht warten. Lorne wird sich entsprechend, um euch kümmern. Er weiß, wo das meiste ist.“

Zumindest die Gläser und den Whiskey hatte er gefunden, als er ihr zuprostete. Gott, sie hoffte ernsthaft, dass er sich nicht vollaufen lassen würde. Sie hatte auf ihn bei der Zeremonie als musikalische Untermalung und dem Dämon mit den richtigen Sinnsprüchen gezählt, nicht in der Rolle des betrunkenen Onkels.

Zweitrangig, sie würde notfalls später Schadensbegrenzung praktizieren. Fred hatte sich im Büro eingeschlossen, konzentriert lötend, „Wes, was ist mit Freds Equipment?“

„Sie muss es noch justieren, das kann einige Minuten dauern.“

„Beeilt euch, wir müssen –", kurzer Blick auf ihre Uhr, „in spätestens einer halben Stunde hier weg sein. Gunn hast du Rondell erreicht?“ Ein Kopfschütteln und ein leises Lächeln, das nur für sie sichtbar war. „Probier es weiter, ich warte draußen. Ich brauche frische Luft.“

Damit überbrückte sie ihre eigene Schwäche, die erstarrten Mienen ihrer Gäste und nahm die drei Stufen, die Glastür und die fünf in den Garten, kam bis zur eingrenzenden Mauer an der Straße und übergab sich in die Seitenrabatte. Perfekt. Sie wusste, dass das Wasser eine gute Idee gewesen war und die Galle in ihrem Mund war verdünnt genug, um sie nicht wegen dem zusätzlichen Blutgeschmack in die Knie zu schicken und ihr Magen pumpte sich noch immer zusammen, obwohl der Inhalt verloren war und war das nicht das perfekte Gleichnis für ihre Visionen ohne Angel?

Fuck. Warum hatte sie Lorne verboten die schlechten News zu liefern? Ungewissheit war schlimmer. Sie sollte das wissen, aber der Dämon hatte so ausgesehen, als ob er seiner persönlichen Heimsuchung in ihrer Zukunft begegnet wäre und was immer ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, Cordelia war davon überzeugt, dass sie diese Last des Wissens heute Nacht nicht tragen konnte. Keine erschwerenden Umstände mehr für sie. Sie war fertig genug, um sich keine Gedanken über das Ende der Welt zu machen.

„Hast du einen Kaugummi?“

Cordelia fühlte Spikes Überraschung, dass sie seine Anwesenheit durch diese erniedrigende Episode bemerkt hatte und spuckte das restliche eklige Gemisch in ihrem Mund undamenhaft aus. Nahm einen weiteren Atemzug, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und er durchsuchte seine Taschen, bot ihr schließlich fast verlegen ein altes Bonbon an, das aussah, als ob es mindestens ein Jahrzehnt lang in seinem Mantel vermisst gemeldet war und die Verwandten, die Suche vor einer langen Zeit eingestellt hatten. Sie überprüfte die Oberfläche im fahlen Licht, als sie auf den Gehweg trat, entfernte Tabak, der sich irgendwie durch die Verpackung gemogelt hatte und legte es dann in ihren Mund, lutschte begierig auf der Suche nach einem anderen Geschmack.

Zitrone oder Limone, irgendetwas frisch-saures und sie belächelte ihre fehlenden Grundsätze, während er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte und Small-Talk unabwendbar erschien, während sie auf den Rest der Gang warteten. Simple Ablenkung ihrerseits, „Meine Mutter hat mich nie davor gewarnt, Süßigkeiten von Fremden anzunehmen.“

Er verschluckte sich am Rauch, hustete hilflos und Cordelia fühlte das erste echte Lächeln in den letzten dreiundzwanzig Stunden auf ihren Lippen. Schließlich heiser von ihm, „Niemals?“

„Nie. Angel dagegen schon.“ Es war wahr, zusammen mit seiner Warnung vor One-Night-Stands, Dämonenbesessenheit und einseitigen Diäten, die hauptsächlich aus Kaffee bestanden und dass sie scharfe Gegenständen immer weg vom Körper zu tragen hatte. Gott, er hatte öfters sein faktisches Alter gezeigt, als sie bis jetzt angenommen hatte.

Ihr Lächeln verflüchtigt sich, leise, „Aber du bist mehr das lang vermisste perverse Patenkind, richtig?“ Der Blick in seinen Augen gab nichts Preis außer feinem Humor in einer prekären Lage. Er wäre ein ebenbürtiger Pokerspieler, wenn nicht sogar besser als sie. „Sind Beerdigungen nicht unterhaltsam, Spike?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Zu wahr.“

Cordelia glitt auf die Rücksitzbank, sie war in keiner Position mehr zu fahren. Spike nahm den Platz links von ihr in Anspruch. Sie holte ihre Seltrex aus der Hosentasche, drei Pillen auf einmal ohne Wasser und ohne das Bonbon zu verlieren. Sie war zwischenzeitlich ein waschechter Profi. Ob es einen Wettbewerb im Pillenschlucken gab? Ihre Mutter war sicher, der amtierende Champion und wer hätte gedacht, dass die Tochter eines Tages in deren unsäglichen Fußstampfen treten und diese Gene sich als günstig erweisen würden. Den Behälter abwesend schüttelnd, die Pillen klackern zu laut gegeneinander.

Da war ein schlecht vertuschter Vorwurf in Spikes Stimme, „Angels wird nicht die letzte sein.“

Cordelia räumte die Pillen weg und rieb abwesend über die Verpackung ihrer Funktionalität in der Hosentasche. Fand seinen intensiven Blick, ruhig, „Vielleicht nicht für dich, ich sehe das ganze optimistischer.“

Damit legte sie müde den Kopf zurück, LAs nächtlicher Himmel war unbeeindruckend genug für dieses Geständnis.

Eine gedehnte Pause, dann gedämpft, „Du stirbst.“

 _Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte._ Cordelia wartete auf den Einschlag seiner verwunderten Worte, der nicht kam. Sie hatte Zeit genug sich mit dem Gedanken zu arrangieren. Ihre Perspektive war klar, Menschen sterben langsamer und ihr Kopf fühlte sich pulsierend in den letzen Todeswindungen an. Letzte Zuckungen der Synapsen, die nicht einmal mehr Schmerz richtig weiterleiten konnten, bevor die Verbindung in naher Zukunft endgültig unterbrochen werden würde. Wenigstens hatten ihre Hände in den letzten Minuten aufgehört zu zittern, die Ruhe war zu früh, um von den eingeworfenen Pillen zu stammen. Aber wenn die Magie der modernen Medizin wirkte, dann würde sie morgen früh vier Stunden ununterbrochen schlafen können und heute Nacht lange genug funktionieren, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Spöttisch, „Bist du ebenfalls emphatisch veranlagt?“

„Ich bin nicht blind.“

„Oh, nett. Sehr nett.“ Sie gab ihm ein trockenes Lächeln und einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor sie sie wieder schloss. Zu hell, zu pulsierend. Das Rauschen der Autos genug, um sie aus der Haut fahren zu lassen, wenn sie sich drauf konzentrieren würde. Was sie nicht tat. Drängte es zurück bis es sie an das Rauschen der Brandung erinnerte und sie eingelullt genug war, um ihre Abwehr unten zu halten. Das Gespräch fortzusetzen, „Koketterie ist offenbar nicht deine Begabung. Du solltest es einmal mit dem Wetter oder dem neusten Dämontrend von Sunnydale als Eisbrecher probieren.“

Da war ein abfälliges Schnauben neben ihr, „Unverfängliche Konversationen sind ebenso wenig dein Talent, Cordelia.“ Boshaft stichelnd, „Ich denke, du hast den Slayer zum Weinen gebracht.“

Wie wahr, nicht dass das heute ein schwieriges Unterfangen wäre, sie legte ihre Wange gegen das weiche Leder und zog die Beine an. „Warum bist du dann hier und nicht drinnen? Du hast auf ihrer Beerdigung wie ein sturzbesoffener Welpe ohne Herrin ausgesehen, deshalb verwundert mich deine plötzliche Anteilnahme an meinem Befinden etwas. Also gibt es noch einen weiteren Grund für deine Anwesenheit?“

Da war das Knirschen von Leder, das ihr verriet, dass er unbehaglich seine Schultern rollte. Sein Ton war steif, „Ich will sichergehen, dass er diesmal nicht zurückkommt?“

Das Fragezeichen am Ende passte nicht ganz, aber Cordelia ignorierte es im guten Willen der Unterhaltung, „Keine Höllendimension, nur Staub, Spike. Ich kann bezeugen, dass dein Sire im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes tot ist.“

Trotzig, oh, so trotzig, „Grand Sire.“

Sie belächelt ihn wieder in der Finsternis ihres Geistes, „Kleinlich – keine Eigenschaft, die ich dir zugeordnet hätte.“

Da war mehr Schweigen, sie öffnete schließlich die Augen, als es ihr zu lange dauert und Spike schaute angepisst den vorbeifahrenden Autos zu. Es war ungerecht ihre schlechte Laune an ihm auszulassen. Ihre Hand griff nach seiner, endlich einer, die kälter als ihre war und sie verschränkte ihre Finger.

Die Augen schließend wünschte sie sich an den Strand und kam dort an. Ihr war vorher nicht aufgefallen, wie müde sie war. Drei Seltrex waren definitiv eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, da war die lang ersehnte Taubheit und Objektivität, „Angel hat nicht gelitten. Er war so glücklich, wie er sein konnte und sein Tod war gnädig. Schnell.“

Spike drückte ihre Hand, sie hoffte, dass sie ihm die Antworten gegeben hatte, auf die Fragen, die er nicht zu stellen wagte, weil er von Menschen umgeben war, die sich letztendlich selten erlaubten über Trauer und wechselhafte Dynamik der Familienbande tiefgehend nachzudenken. Die nicht die Nacht von Buffys Beerdigung schlafend auf eben diesem Rücksitz verbracht hatten und die beiden Vampire erst in der dunkelgrauen Morgendämmerung aus dem Friedhof stolpernden. Minuten bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach Angel hat machen wollen, weil der Wecker ihres Handys sicherheitshalber eine halbe Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang eingestellt war.

Dem sengenden Abschied der beiden im Scheinwerferlicht des Plymouths und der gläsernen Erkenntnis, dass sie gerade in ein Geheimnis eingeweiht wurde, das mit wenigen Menschen geteilt wurde. Sie mit Scherben gerechnet hatte oder zumindest einem Sprung in ihrer Fassung, anstelle des kristallklaren Verstehens, dass sie Zeugin von etwas sehr Intimen geworden war. Ein weiteres Puzzlestück für sie. Dem Wissen, dass Angel es für sie auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte und auf ihr Urteil wartete, egal wie dieses ausfallen sollte, er es annehmen würde.

Ihre Zustimmung war Instinkt, keine Logik. Mit einem entspannten Angel neben ihr, der wieder mehr eins mit sich war, als auf der Hinfahrt. Dem Geruch von purem Sex in der Nase konnte man schwer widersprechen, das Blut auf seinem derangierte Hemdkragen sprach von Gewalt und die Ruhe auf der Rückfahrt nach LA von einer Atempause für ihn. Einigen Stunden hart erkämpften Friedens.

Manche Dämonen konnte man nicht austreiben und es war okay. Wirklich.

Solange man sie und die eigene Schwäche meisterte.

Das war ihre Schlussfolgerung dieser Nacht im Frühsommer gewesen. Cordelia wusste nicht, warum es einfacher war, gegenüber Spike warm zu sein und Buffys offene Trauer in ihr nur eisiger Widerwillen zündete. Es stand ihr ebenso frei, sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie sich noch zusammenriss, nachdem Lorne klar gemacht hatte, dass es nicht besser werden würde. Nicht in absehbarer Zeit.

Aber da war Gunn, der in seiner festen Umarmung im gleichen Maß Trost und Trauer gab, die er sich allein nicht gestatten würde für einen Vampir zu empfinden. Da war Wesleys Arm um ihre Schulter und seiner sicheren Führung, die zielloser wäre ohne ihr blindes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeit sie zu schützen. Da war Fred, süße Fred, die der Trauer Stimme gab und trotzdem eifrig an der Lösung arbeitete. Und da war sie, die sich nicht traute zu denken, dass Angels Mission keinen Bestand haben konnte in dieser Welt.

Und dann war da Spike, der sich in der gleichen Position für Understatement befand.

Spike keinen Anspruch auf Trauer angemeldet hatte, sie dennoch da war, wenn man wusste, wo man suchen musste. In welchem Winkel sein sardonisches Lächeln brach, die Maske wegfiel. Er nie Angels Seele gefährdet hatte, egal wie gut der Sex war und er damit nicht allein war. Sie nicht allein war. Sie alle geheime Bruchstücke von Angels Leben waren und es falsch erschien, den Schmerz gegeneinander aufzuwiegen und zu ergründen, wer wie sehr trauern durfte, aber Buffys Spotlicht – Es war nur in Cordelias Kopf.

Nur etwas auf das sich ihre armselige Wut fokussieren konnte, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie der Abend verlaufen wäre, wenn Angels Konzentration auf seiner Umgebung gelegen hätte, anstatt auf seiner Ersatzfamilie.

Auf ihr.

Sie hatten nie ernsthaft darüber geredet, da war kein Muster oder Reim in den gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden. Sex war nur eine weitere Schicht in einer zu komplexen Beziehung, beinahe durchscheinend im Vergleich zu anderen. Manchmal Wochen und Monate in Abwesenheit. Verlangen klar wie eine Flamme, entweder heiß oder kalt. Ungefährlich, weil sie beide wussten, um was es ging, mit was sie spielten und jetzt erschien die Antwort plötzlich wichtig, „Warum hat er dich mir vorgeführt? An diesem Morgen. Warum ist er nicht einfach gegangen?“

Besonnen, „Vielleicht musste er etwas für sich selbst herausfinden.“

Der Biss auf die Lippe hält das sinnlose ‚Was?’ drinnen. Die Antwort war mit Angel gestorben. Zu spät.

Da war zerstreute Selbstironie in Spikes Worten, als er weiterredete, als ob die Frage spannend genug war, um von der tristen Gegenwart abzulenken, „Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach zu hübsch, wenn man mir den Verstand rausvögelt hat, um mich der Öffentlichkeit vorzuenthalten. Oder ich hatte seinen endgültig eliminiert. Schwer zu sagen. Allein die Frage, ob Angel einen Verstand hatte, ist metaphysischer Natur.“

Zu wahr. Sie lachte leise, „Ich hatte Sex, hier. Vier Stunden nachdem er sich von dir verabschiedet hat. Fünf Minuten nach seiner Ankündigung, dass er das Land verlässt. Bevor er auf das Schiff ging. Unten am Hafen.“

„Tatsächlich.“ Diesmal fehlte eindeutig das Fragezeichen, das dieser Aussage folgen sollte und Spike klang erheitert, „Muss ein guter Tag für ihn gewesen sein, trotz allem.“ Trotz Buffys Beerdigung und sie fühlte sich - schuldig war nicht das richtige Wort. Dreckig eher. Bis Spikes nachdenkliches, „Ich hätte dafür gezahlt, das zu sehen“, die Spannung in ihr wie ein Wellenbrecher brach.

Gott, sie waren kaputt, ihr Lachen klang sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren spröde. „Es war sehenswert.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.“ Er brachte ihre Finger an seine Lippen, sanfter Druck auf ihrem Handrücken, „Er war also glücklich in LA?“ _Mit dir? Hier?_

„Ja, drei Prozent der Zeit.“

„Gut, das ist mehr als der Rest von uns geschafft hat.“

Gemurmelt, „Lügner. Ich denke, du hast mindestens neun Prozent geschafft.“ Cordelia hatte keine Ahnung, woher die Hand in ihrem Nacken kam, aber Spike zog sie an seine Seite und sie schob es auf die drei Tabletten, dass sie ohne Widerstand gegen ihn gelehnt liegen blieb und ihre intimsten Geheimnisse ausplauderte. Oder der bevorstehenden nächsten Katastrophe in Lornes Augen.

„Wie viel traust du Buffy zu?“ Oh, das kleinlich traf nicht nur auf Spike zu. Sie konnte das Thema nicht fallen lassen und er war still und sie fuhr leiser fort, „Er ist für drei Monate verschwunden.“ _Für sie._ „Ohne Postkarte. Ohne einen einzigen Anruf.“ _Für mich._

Beschwichtigend von Spike, „Er ist zu dir zurückgekommen.“

„Nie ganz.“

Arrogante Überzeugung, „Er wäre es.“

Sie wollte Spike gerne glauben. Wirklich. Es würde gut tun zu wissen, dass Angel nicht wegen Buffys Tod vor ihr geflüchtet war und aufgehört hatte mit ihr zu schlafen, sondern weil es einfach eine kalte Phase zwischen ihnen war. Dass sie für ihn mehr als sichere Ersatzbefriedigung war, aber das war unrealistisch und nicht das, was sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatte Spike in Angels Leben akzeptiert, er fügte sich mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit in ihr Weltbild, jedoch war sie gebrochen, als Angel sagte, dass er den Tod der Jägerin alleine verarbeiten musste. Dass diese noch immer diesen übergroßen Schatten auf sein Dasein warf.

Cordelia war niemand, der sich selbst ohne triftigen Grund anlügen konnte und Spike hatte keinen geliefert.

Da waren wieder Lippen auf ihrer Stirn und Cordelia wunderte sich kurz, ob der Kratzer vielleicht ‚Küss mich!’ für Dämonen signalisierte und würde das nicht so viel in ihrem Leben erklären, wenn ihre Seele ein entsprechendes ‚Tritt mich!’ trug. Sie den Gedanken wieder verwarf, bevor Selbstmitleid auf die Liste ihrer schlechten Eigenschaften kam.

Geflüsterter Zuspruch, Worte härter als ihre wahre Bedeutung, „Angel ist gegangen, weil er nach einer durchgefickten Nacht zu dir zurückkehren konnte und es für dich keinen Unterschied in deiner Sicht machte. Du warst bereits zu tief in ihm drinnen, Cor, und er konnte das nicht verlieren, egal wie hoch sein Einsatz war. Du ihn geliebt hast mit all seinen Macken und ihm endgültig klar wurde, dass er vor dir nichts verstecken musste. Bedingungslose Liebe ist immer das größte Risiko für eine Seele, um Frieden zu finden.“

Das war nicht der Schlüssel und zuviel Klischee, „Der Dämon war nicht willkommen, Spike, Angel wusste das. Ich habe ihn nie vergessen lassen, was er ist.“

Spikes Lösung, „Es war nicht Vergessen, das er suchte, sondern Akzeptanz.“

Da war Herzschmerz in dieser simplen Perspektive, Nichtakzeptanz bestand nicht aus Fängen an ihrem Hals, sondern einem Schrei, der Angel das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren lassen sollen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn angefeuert. Da war Darla, da war Buffy und da war Spike und sie passte nicht in diese blonde Reihe, selbst wenn sie die entsprechenden Bissspuren auf ihrer Haut getragen hatte. Da waren durch geredete Nächte und faule Tage. Da war Lachen und Wortkriegen und Temperamentsausbrüche. Da war Drama und Komödie und verheilte Verletzungen, die tiefer als Haut oder Knochen gingen und Cordelia setzte sich langsam auf und drehte sich zu Spike, aufgewühlt, „Es war genug für ihn?“

Spike klang von sich und seiner Schlussfolgerung überzeugt, „Mehr als genug, um ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen. Zu viel, um ihn ganz auf Abstand zu halten.“

Über dreiundzwanzig Stunden nachdem Angel starb, verstand Cordelia zum ersten Mal, was es hieß das Herz gebrochen zu bekommen. Nicht eines. Ihres. Diesen Wärmebruch, der sich durch ihr gesamtes Wesen zog von einem Moment zum anderen.

Dieses Angefülltsein bis zum Äußersten mit Emotionen.

Ihre Stimme brach, „Ich hätte auf Angel hören sollen, Süßigkeiten von einem Fremden anzunehmen, ist gefährlich.“

Cordelia schloss die Augen, aber die Tränen kamen trotzdem und Spikes „Shh“ erinnerte sie an Gunns Trost und wirklich, wie hatte sie so blind sein können anzunehmen, dass dieser nach einem verlorenen Bruder in ihren Augen gesucht hatte und nicht dem Geliebten? Da waren wieder Arme, die sie festhielten, aber keine Kälte, nur zuviel zu spät und es war okay, weil sie kein glückliches Ende erwartet hatte. Nicht in letzter Instanz und das hier war gut genug für den Augenblick. Nur schmerzlindernder Balsam für ihren Seelenfrieden.

Gunn, Wes und Fred tauchten Minuten später auf und sie kam den fragenden Gesichtausdrücken zuvor, die ihre bedenkliche Position in den Armen eines seelenlosen Blutsaugers eindeutig kommentierten. Geschäftig und in Kontrolle, „Will ich wissen, warum mein Elektroschocker an zwei Autobatterien angeschlossen ist und mit Widerhacken versehen ist?“

Sie war nicht bereit ihre Seele bloßzulegen und ihre beiden Beschützer nahmen es mit einem Kopfschütteln auf, während Gunn den Beifahrersitz in Anspruch nahm. Auch wenn Wes’ Blick ihr sagte, dass er zur angebrachten Zeit mit ihr reden würde und dass ihre Unausgeglichenheit oder ihre Wahl der Trostpartner ihn mehr beunruhigte, als er bis jetzt offen gelegt hatte.

Der Wächter Angels Ableben dazu nutzen würde, ihr einige Mysterien zu rauben und sie keine Entschuldigung für weiteres Ausweichen, so wie in der Vergangenheit hatte. Sie wollte nicht als Sphinx in seine Wächtertagebücher eingehen, selbst wenn Pech und Zerstörung ihr beharrlicher als ihr eigener Schatten folgten und die Antwort ihres Rätsels immer menschlich war. Sie hatte noch einige Geständnisse in Reserve, die sie Wesley beichten musste und keines erschien geeignet, ihr Bild aufzuwerten. Aber ihr lief die Zeit davon und das gehörte dazu. Ihr Status als geheimnisumwitterte Seherin jetzt schon den Glanz in seinen Augen verlor, wenn sie mit blutverschirmtem Gesicht vor ihm am Boden lag oder grundlos mit Spike auf Schmusekurs ging und Cordelia übergab Wes die Schlüssel mit einem ‚Später’ im Blick.

Fred glitt auf den freien Sitz neben ihr, mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen beantwortete sie Cordelias Frage, „Ich glaube nicht.“

Cordelia stupste sie verschwörerisch mit der Schulter an, „Wird es funktionieren?“

„Mit absoluter Sicherheit.“

Ihr zweites echtes Lächeln an diesem Tag war Fred und deren Überzeugung gewidmet und sie blieb gerade sitzen, gab Spike ein Blinzeln, das irgendwo zwischen Dankbarkeit und Komplott angesiedelt war. Cordelia dachte, dass zumindest eine ihrer Fragen der gestrigen Nacht beantwortet war. Sie konnten das hier überstehen. Zumindest kurzfristig. Das getrocknete Blut auf ihrem Ärmel war eine Frage, die nicht für diese Nacht bestimmt war und sowieso nicht an ihre Person gerichtet war.

Dann flogen sie durch die Nacht und vielleicht hätte sie sich die dritte Seltrex doch sparen können.

Die Fahrt dauerte kürzer als angenommen. Die Gruppe schwärmte effektiv aus, die Seitengasse auskundschaftend und Cordelia hielt sich hinter Spike. In ein vertrautes Muster fallend mit Gunn und Wesley, die Fred flankierten. Der Schmerzpuls in ihrem Kopf nahm zu, zur Vorsicht mahnend, „Er ist bereits hier.“

Die Feuerleitern absuchend, gab sie Spike ein Zeichen und schlüpfte in eine ihrer effektivsten Rollen, Beute.

Einige Meter vor die Gruppe tretend, war sie leichtes Ziel. Abgesondert genug, um den Zyklop aus seinem Versteck zu locken und er sprang von rechten Dach, den Fall auf dem Metallgerüst links abfangend, das knirschend unter seinem Gewicht schwankte, bevor er auf dem Boden rechts von ihr landete. Drei Meter muskelbepackte Masse. Schlumpf war nicht der erste Vergleich, der Cordelia zu ihm einfiel, trotz seiner Hautfarbe und die Häuserschlucht wirkte plötzlich zu schmal, mit zu wenig Rückzugsmöglichkeit.

Allerdings waren sie nicht hier, um zu fliehen.

Cordelia suchte links Deckung hinter zwei Müllcontainern, während Spike dessen Interesse ohne zögern auf sich lenkte und versuchte den Dämon in eine günstige Position für Wes zu bringen. Gunn an seiner Seite kämpfend und die beiden ergänzten sich gut, Fred hielt am Eingang der Gasse Wache, um keine Zivilisten in die Gefahrenzone stolpern zu lassen. Der Riese hatte zu wenig Bewegungsfreiraum und die Enge, die ihr zuerst Furcht erregend vorkam, erschien unerwartet zu ihren Gunsten zu sprechen. Spike trieb ihn weiter gegen die Wand zurück, Überraschung klar in der Miene seines Gegners sogar in dieser Dunkelheit. Das wütende Brüllen ein gutes Zeichen war, bis der Vampir versuchte, den Zyklop von den Füßen zu holen und der Roundhouse-Kick indessen Spikes Balance kostete. Er mit einem Tritt gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert wurde und Gunn seine Axt in den Rücken des Monsters schlagen wollte. Diese ohne Wirkung abrutschte und ihn straucheln ließ.

Cordelia ihr Versteck aufgab, um den beiden Zeit zu verschaffen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Wesley einen Warnschrei von sich gab und Cordelia trotzdem das Hauptinteresse des Zyklopen hatte, als sie sprintend auf die andere Seite wechselte, das kleine Messer nicht mehr als ein Blitzen in der Nacht und wie konnte sie das vergessen haben? Es sah aus wie ein Spielzeug in den Fingern des Riesen, aber die Schärfe konnte mit jedem standardmäßigen Fleischermesser mithalten. Der Schmerz ließ sie taumeln und sie landete auf ihren Händen und Knien. Mehr Brennen in den aufgeschürften Stellen und sie rollte sich auf den Rücken hinter einen weiteren Container, richtete sich in sitzende Haltung auf und wich zurück bis sie gegen die Wand gelehnt saß. Die Männer konnten jetzt keine Ablenkung vertragen, waren dabei den erkämpften Boden zu verlieren.

Zwang sich kauernd zur Bewegungslosigkeit und Stille.

Nicht dem Drang ergebend zu husten, weil es töricht war und ihr Atem kam rasselnd und ihr Herzschlag war zu verflucht hoch. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken und sie würde. Husten änderte daran nichts. Aber der Instinkt etwas zu tun, war zu stark, der Biss in ihr Sweatshirt keine Zerstreuung, aber ihr Unterarm bot diese, konzentrierte sich auf diese selbst zugefügte Qual und nicht ihren Hals.

Der Dämon kam zurück in ihr Blickfeld mit Spike auf dessen Rücken, sein geschrieenes „Jetzt!“ unverkennbarer Befehl in der Nacht, dem Wes ohne Nachzudenken folgte. Den Elektroschocker tief in die Brust des Zyklopen jagte, Funken sprühend und wie auch immer Fred ihren Elektroschocker justiert hatte, er war jetzt eine todbringende Waffe. Selbst Spike hatte Schwierigkeiten loszulassen, den durch den Strom ausgelöste Krampf lange genug zu lockern, um auf sicheren Abstand für sich zu gehen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag schwer in der Luft, überlagerte sogar den Geschmack ihres Blutes und Cordelia blickte gebannt dem Feuerwerk zu. Konnte Rippen ausmachen, als sich der Schocker weiter in dessen Brustkorb vergrub, bis der Zyklop jäh in Flammen aufging, lichterloh brannte.

Sie waren vielleicht keine Götter, aber Blitze befanden sich dank Fred in ihrem Besitz.

Machte sie das zu Halbgöttern? Sicher nicht zu Unsterblichen.

Das Feuerwerk seine Faszination verlor, als die Schemen dabei waren länger zu werden, sich hier in der Seitengasse bedrohlich zu manifestieren. Gunn tauchte auf, sah nur kurz dem brennenden Schauspiel zu, bis er nach ihr Ausschau hielt und Cordelia betete, dass der Schatten finster genug für seine Augen war. Mit ihrem Glück und dem Barbecue vor ihr keine Option. Er war mit einem herzzerreißenden „Gottverdammt!“ neben ihr auf den Knien, bevor sie blinken konnte.

„Shh.“ Sie fing seine Hand ein, bevor er in die Nähe des Messers kam. „Hey. Ist okay, Gunn. Ist okay.“

Menschlich warm in ihrer Hand, erschien plötzlich siedendheiß und sie war tatsächlich schon so ausgekühlt. Cordelia dachte, dass ihre Definition von Okay schon lange die Allgemeingültigkeit verloren und der Schwarze noch nie so hilflos ausgesehen hatte, selbst als er sich mit ihr an seiner Seite in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden hatte. Zu überfällig um jetzt noch zart besaitet zu sein, wenn ihre Rücksichtnahme nur in Enttäuschung für ihn enden würde, „Erinnerst du dich an die Party als wir Angels Auto zusammen gesucht haben?“

Ihre Reue war stechender als die Wunde, als sie die helle Hoffnung in dem dunklen Schatten seiner Augen sah, er nickte abgehackt, „Also soll ich die Klinge stecken lassen bis der Krankenwagen eintrifft?“

Sachte, „Nein, Babe, der Krankenwagen kommt zu spät für mich.“

Und sie ergab sich dem Drang zu Husten, weil das Geräusch jetzt keine Gefahr mehr darstellte und seine instinktive Ablehnung ihrer Diagnose übertönte. Die Stirn gegen ihre Knie gepresst, seine Finger hart mit ihren verschränkt. Das Rasseln wurde stärker und da war Spike neben ihr. Drückte ihren Kopf zurück und die Tränenspur war Reaktion auf ihre Unfähigkeit Luft, anstelle von Blut in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Der Vampir erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick, der ihr sagte, dass er zu viele Menschen von Halswunden hatte ausbluten sehen und dass ihre Einschätzung der Lage nicht zu pessimistisch war.

Mit merkwürdig verhaltener Stimme, „Bist du fertig?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, Unverständnis und einen neuen Hustenattacke niederkämpfend. Verlierend. Immer verlierend. Gunn stieß den Vampir aggressiv zurück und Wes zerrte Gunn rabiat von ihr weg, was zum Henker?

„Du hast Lorne gehört, Charles!“

Panik machte Wesleys Stimme eiskalt, sie kannte seinen Modus operandi, jedoch war die gezeigte Gewalt nicht unbedingt Teil davon. War sie ein Stück Knochen, um das sich die räudigen Köter stritten? Sie war noch nicht tot, wie ihr deutliches Keuchen bewies. Aber der Wächter knallte Gunn brutal in die gegenüberliegende Wand, bevor der seinen Widerspruch in mehr als einem zornigen, „Nicht so!“, artikulieren konnte.

Gezischt von Wes, „Es ist ihre Wahl. Vergiss das nicht.“

Ihre Konfusion nahm zu, sie hatte offensichtlich eine wichtige Mitteilung des Abends verpasst.

Spike klang intensiv, „Cordelia, bist du fertig? Willst du sterben?”

Mehr innere Verneinung ihrerseits, nicht dass sie eine Wahl hatte, richtig? Ihr Blut sickerte bereits über ihr rechte Brust und ihr Schulterblatt, klebte den dicken Stoff eklig auf ihre Haut. Sie würde eine schmutzige Tote abgeben, im Gegensatz zu Angel. Ihre Jeans war an den Knien zerrissen, dreckig und da war mehr Blut auf den Oberschenkeln.

Zerfetzte Lumpenpuppe war nicht länger nur das Stadium ihrer Emotionen.

Inständige Stimmen im Ohr und die Farben, die langsam verschwanden, Schwarz und Weiß und Kälte in ihren Gliedern. Ihre Freunde die sich im Hintergrund gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen. Ein lautstarkes Argument im Gange, dem sie nicht ganz folgen konnte und Freds schrille Schreie, als sie versuchte die beiden Männer zu trennen und Hallo, was war mit ihr? Sollte sich nicht jemand anders um sie kümmern als Spike und der schien augenblicklich mehr an ihrer Meinung, als ihrem Wohlbefinden interessiert zu sein.

Durchdringend, „Ist es das? War das dein Leben?“

Da war nicht genug Platz in ihrem Brustkorb für einen weiteren Atemzug und der Husten brachte die Feuchtigkeit - ihr Blut nicht schnell genug aus ihren Lungen. Cordelias Fokus ging panisch zu Spike zurück. Sie war verwirrt und da waren rote Sprenkel auf seinem Gesicht, die vorher nicht da gewesen waren. War er so nahe? Wann war er so nah gekommen?

Er verlor die Geduld mit ihr, sie schüttelnd und halb auf ihren Schoß kriechend, aufgebracht, „Verdammt, antworte mir!“

Nicht so. Sie wollte nicht ertrinken, die Mächte konnten ihr das nicht antun. Nicht mit ihrer Familie, die sich gerade gegenseitig zerfleischte und sie waren ohne Gravitationszentrum tatsächlich aufgeschmissen. Im Bauch des Biestes waren offensichtlich alle verrückt geworden.

Sie eingeschlossen, „Nein.”

Spike konnte ihr nur Verdammnis anbieten, keine Rettung, Cordelia wusste das. Aber es war genug.

Ihre Finger verspannten sich auf seinen Oberschenkel, als Spike die Klinge vorsichtig aus ihrem Hals zog. Und sie hätte schwören können, in dem Moment eine transparente Hand auf Spikes Schulter zu sehen, als der Schmerz blendend Weiß durch ihr Nervensystem schoss. Cordelia folgte dem Arm und starrte die Geistererscheinung perplex an, die ihr den ganzen Tag aus dem Augenwinkel gefolgt war und nun als sie in ihren letzten Zügen lag, an Substanz gewann. Angels leises Lächeln beinhaltete Zustimmung und war genug, um in ihr den Wunsch zu wecken, es von seinem Gesicht zu kratzen. Langsam. Sie würde ihm kurzfristig die Hölle im Jenseits bescheren. Ihre miese Laune lesend oder ihr eigenes Unterbewusstsein einmal für sich ausspielend, verblasste Angel wieder.

Dann waren da Lippen auf der Wunde und die Teile klickten zusammen. Traumlogik fand Erklärung in der Realität und da war ein gurgelndes Geräusch, als Spike das Blut aus ihren Lungen sog. Der Biss kam einen Augenblick später, zusammen mit Spikes Schmerzenlaut und jäh verkrampfte Händen, Schraubstöcken gleich, die ihre Oberarmknochen bis zum äußersten strapazierten. _Nicht brechen. Bitte._ Sie tastete gedankenlos nach seiner Taille. Spikes Finger entspannten sich wieder, rieben entschuldigend über ihren geschundenen Bizeps.

Nicht die einzige Stelle ihres Körpers, die brannte.

„Verdammt.“ Der Blutverlust war angenehm, betäubte besser als ihre verschreibungspflichtigen Schmerzmittel und da war noch etwas Wichtiges, was sie ihrem zukünftigen Sire mitteilen sollte. „Sag Willow, wenn möglich kein Fluch, okay?“ Spike nickte an ihrem Hals. „Und wenn sie es arrangieren kann, ein Spiegelbild?“ Ein weiteres Nicken. „Und vielleicht etwas mehr Stärke als ein Frischling verdient?“

Spike ging auf Abstand, blutverschmierter Mund perplex geöffnet und das ganze war nicht wirklich eine Szene, die in absehbarer Zeit in einem Hollywood-Streifen zu sehen sein würde. Indigniert, „Ich bin ein Meistervampir, Cordelia.”

„Auf Tierblut und Konserven-Diät.“ Da war wieder das Gefühl, dass ihre Lungen voll liefen und ihr angestrengtes Keuchen klang nicht wirklich so, als ob sie in der besten Negationslage befand, aber sie war Cordelia Chase - Verdammt. „Etwas mehr Ohmph wäre für LA sehr angebracht.“

„Du beleidigst meine Blutlinie und mich.“ Leichte Ironie ging in dick aufgetragenen Sarkasmus über, „Also noch einen weiteren Wunsch, Madame?“

Er würde früh genug lernen, sie das nicht zu fragen, denn ihre Liste war unendlich, aber ganz oben? „Bring sie dazu mit Streiten aufzuhören, das hier ist, was ich will. Was Angel wollte. Ich erkläre es ihnen, wenn ich wieder da bin. Notfalls bis ihnen die Ohren bluten.”

„Mach’ ich.“ Spikes Daumen wischte über ihre Wange und die Feuchtigkeit dort war frisch.

Neue Tränen und dann war er wieder an ihrer Kehle, dem einzigen unverfälschten Komfort, den er ihr geben konnte. Ein neues Leben.

Ihr Blick war auf Gunn gerichtet, der ihre besiegte Pose auf der anderen Seite der Gasse widerspiegelte und ihr drittes echtes Lächeln an diesem Tag war ihm gewidmet. Er brauchte Trost von ihr, sie war die zweite Schwester, die er sterben sah und sie wollte ihm erklären, dass es in Ordnung war. Es war nicht fair, Cordelia wusste, dass Alonna diese Chance ebenso wie sie verdient hätte. Aber das Leben war nicht fair und sie hoffte, dass er ihr irgendwann dafür vergeben konnte, diese Wahl getroffen zu haben. Ihr wieder in die Augen blicken, ohne schlechtes Gewissen oder Wut, so wie im Augenblick.

Cordelia würde wieder beseelt werden von einer mächtigen Hexe, weil sie mit ihr in den Kindergarten gegangen war und Willow ihr Xander in unreifem Übermut von Teenagerhormonen ausgespannt hatte und dort noch eine Rechnung offen war, die sie ansonsten nie eingefordert hätte. Weil sie loser Teil dieser Gruppe in Sunnydale gewesen war, die um Buffy driftete und Spike in ihr eine verwandte Seele von Angel sah, die er nicht sterben lassen wollte und der nicht mehr hier war, um die Rolle des beseelten Vampirs zu füllen. Cordelia würde mit dem gleichen Päckchen Schuld wieder hier ankommen, nur erleichtert um das Geheimnis ihres bevorstehenden Todes, das sie niedergedrückt hatten.

Knapp vierundzwanzig Stunden nachdem Angel starb, verstand Cordelia zum ersten Mal, was es hieß dem Tod zu begegnen. Nicht irgendeinem. Ihrem eigenen. Diesen Fallen lassen und vorbehaltsloses Eins werden.

Da war Wes und Fred an ihrer Seite, die ihre Schultern festhielten und Gunn, der ihren Blick nicht losließ. Da war Spike, der seine Position über ihr änderte und ihr seine angeritztes Handgelenk gegen die Lippen drückte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm forderte. Für sich verlangte – ungeteilt.

Da war Angels vertrautes Flüstern in ihrem Ohr, „Du bist sein erstes Childe, Cordy. Behandle ihn anständig, er wird sich um dich kümmern, wenn du es zulässt.“

Ein Neuanfang, der nicht so bitter schmeckte, wie ihr eigenes Blut in der Vergangenheit ihr oft weismachen wollte. Spikes war süß und ihr Biss festigte sich, ihr Schlucken wurde gieriger und Spikes Augen glasiger. Die Härte gegen ihren Oberschenkel eindeutig. Da war Familie und sie war noch nicht fertig mit ihnen. Sie war noch nicht fertig mit der Welt und da war nicht die erwartete Schwärze, da war Licht zuviel Licht und sie schloss die Augen.

Ließ es über sich hinweg waschen und sie forttragen, in der Gewissheit, dass sie bald wieder hier bei ihnen landen würde.

Sie konnte eine Atempause gegenwärtig gut gebrauchen.

 _Yes - hello we're back - and we're taking calls._  
Now what was the question?  
_~Frou Frou – Breathe in~_


End file.
